Jumanji II
by Moonlight Willows
Summary: When Alan and Sarah's daughter, Cassie Parrish goes to France with Judy and Peter she rediscovers the forbidden game of Jumanji on the beach. It calls for revenge on two previous players who do not remember ever playing the game. What dangers does it bring on everyone once it is opened again? Action/Adventure/Suspense/ and Romance. A must read.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I rediscovered my love for the movie Jumanji when I saw it come on this weekend on abc family. This idea came to mind during the movie and commercials because I really love to create fanfics from my favorite films so I hope you boys and girls enjoy this one.**

**Ages:**

**Cassie (Alan and Sarah's daughter): 18 y/o, Born 12/26/1993**

**Peter: 26 y/o**

**Judy: 29 y/o**

**This story takes place in November of 2012.**

* * *

"Get a move on young ladies. Your flight leaves in two hours!" Sarah Parrish echoed from the bottom of the stairs.

On the second floor in Cassie Parrish's room her parent's co-workers daughter Judy helps Cassie pack some things she'll need for their three weeks in France with Peter, Judy's brother. Cassie, from the moment she was four she could remember being quite smitten with Peter and still is in a way. She hadn't seen him in almost a year, last time she saw him was last Christmas in 2011. He was in France because he majored in art when he went to university over there. Now he wants to begin it professionally.

Cassie had thought about going to college that fall semester, but she wanted to pay for her own tuition. After the summer she had gotten a job as a waitress so Cassie hopes to have enough saved by then. In the meantime she is also interested in art like Peter and had begged her parents' permission for weeks to go with Judy to France so she could see all the architectures and paintings she's always heard about.

"We'll be right down in a minute," Cassie calls back to her mother trying to close her suitcase zipper, Judy sits down on the case and Cassie finally zips it up. Judy and Peter really felt like family or just close friends to her, her entire life. Cassie was just a few days to being born when her parents welcomed them to stay until their parents found a place to move into, but for some reason we kept acting and seeing each other like family.

"So are you excited Cassie?" Judy said hopping off of the suitcase as Cassie grabbed her bag.

Cassie slings her bag across her shoulder with a somewhat ecstatic look on her face. "Yes, I'm a bit nervous though being away from here for my first time."

"That's okay, it's normal to feel that way at first." Judy fixes her scarf and bringing her wavy blonde strands out where they stopped a couple of inches below her shoulder. Cassie wished she had hair like Judy's, her hair was mostly flat, long and she has bangs that needed trimming badly. Her hair color is a pale sandy brown with no natural highlights. Cassie took her case and they walk out of the room.

Cassie's mother Sarah still stood at the banister. Cassie rolls her eyes unnoticeably as her mother dabs a finger beneath her bottom eyelid to wipe away a tear forming. Oh why did I have to be their only child? Cassie thought.

Cassie walks down the steps of the circular stairs and wraps her arms around her mother. "I'll see you in three weeks mom." Sarah hugs her daughter back tightly.

"You stay close to Judy and Peter alright."

"I promise mom, don't worry please. Nothing strange or bad is going to happen." Cassie gives her mother a reassuring smile after letting go of her embrace.

"We'll take good care of her Mrs. Parrish," Judy smiles.

"Is she leaving already?" Alan Parrish calls from the kitchen and walks into the foyer with everyone else.

"Dad," Cassie lingers and turns to face him. "And mom, are you still going to do this to me when I move out and start college next semester?"

Alan laughs. "Of course," He kisses Cassie's forehead. "Have a safe trip sweetheart."

Cassie smiles at both of her parents as she and Judy walk to the door. "Bye I love you both."

"Cassie do you have your cell?" Sarah calls out the door before Cassie threw her things in the back of Judy's car.

Cassie dug through her pocket and took out her iPhone waving it. "Check mom. Good bye you guys."

Cassie closes the door as fast as she could and Judy waves. "Bye Mr. and Mrs. Parrish." Everyone said goodbye and Judy starts the car and they drive off.

"They can be so embarrassing some times." Cassie said shaking her head.

"I love your parents Cass," Judy replies turning on some music. The song 'Somebody That I Used To Know' by Gotye came on.

"I love them too don't get me wrong," Cassie continues. "I've done everything at home and out here independently yet they sometimes treat me like a little girl."

Judy laughs at Cassie. "That's what parents do. You should've been there when Peter said he was going to France. Our parents flipped. They just care a lot about you and they do trust you Cassie."

"What did they do when Peter left?" Cassie asks curiously.

"It was emotional at first and now that I'm also out of the house and in my own our parents know how to let us go. Your parents will too." Judy lightly taps Cassie's shoulder and places her hand back on the steering wheel.

It didn't take too long reaching the New Hampshire International Airlines, they did however have one more hour to reach their plane on time. Cassie didn't put her suitcase in the cargo because she knew it would burst in there. Security was backed up a bit before they got to the terminal which took thirty minutes to accomplish.

They reached their plane just in time when they began to board the passengers. "Judy?" Cassie asks and Judy acknowledges her question as soon as they had handed in their tickets and crosses into the tunnel to the plane.

"Has Peter ever asked about me since he's been living in France?"

Judy nods her head. "Here and there a couple of times he has."

Cassie grew interested. "What about, or can you remember?"

"He usually asks if you were still into art and how you were doing in school. I gave him your number a few months ago. Has he ever called you?"

"No I never received a call from him in about two years."

"Yeah," Judy winces. "Well you know he is getting very busy lately with his two jobs, painting and working at the museum."

"Oh well, at least I get to see him now and we can catch up then."

Judy notices a change of attitude in Cassie as they talked about Peter. Cassie looked as if she were glowing as she used to do when she was a little girl and an early teenager when Peter was usually around or spoken about. "Cassie? Do you still have a crush on my brother?" Judy asks as they board and took their seats.

Cassie throws her suitcase up in the cabinets above the seats and she took her seat. She felt very embarrassed by Judy's question. "I guess I just can't wait to see him again. And no I don't think so."

Yes as a kid she'll admit her crush on Peter was very obvious that even Peter must've known because every time he was around she would want his attention. But that was a long time ago and she wasn't a little girl anymore, she was eighteen going on nineteen. She can be able to hide it better.

Judy and Cassie changed the subject and discussed what places they'll visit first and so forth as the plane took off in the high noon sky.

* * *

**So what did you think about the prologue? Chapters will be longer, I promise.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello :) Thanks for reading my story. I'm sorry it took me a while to update. I've got a story on my page that I'm trying to finish so updates for this story may take longer sometimes depending on how busy I am.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Cassie had the window seat on the remainder of the flight, which she did not like since she was afraid of heights. Cassie did offer her seat to Judy but she denied. "I can't sleep if I sit by the windows on planes." She said.

Lucky Judy, Cassie thought to herself. Judy didn't have to endure most of the flight and turbulence on the way to France because she napped during the last four hours there. Cassie could never sleep on airplanes because she would get light headed and uncomfortable trying to do so.

For the most part Cassie took out her sketch pad and began to draw an older couple on the opposite isle from her. That took her mind off of the flight seeing the two lovers holding each others hands as they talked and never realized that Cassie was creating a canvas of them. She was close upon finishing the sketch until the plane began to make landfall in the city of Paris.

Judy wakes up and unbuckles herself. "I'm starving. I wonder what restaurants the terminal has inside."

Cassie stands up and stretches her arm limbs while pulling her book sack onto her shoulders. "I am too but I don't want to have anything international now that we're finally here."

Judy phishes as she took down her luggage from the top cabinets above their seats. "I'm not trying any snells until my jetlag is gone so international is at the top of the list for me."

Cassie laughs and gets her luggage down following Judy off the plane and into the terminal. The morning sun shines through the high glass of the international airport as Judy shades her eyes from the glare and Cassie helps her search for a place to go pick up some food.

Judy ended up going for a Subway sandwich and Cassie purchases a water bottle from there since all that was sold on the flight was sodas and alcohol she was dying of real thirst. "Peter is probably waiting us and wondering where we are." Cassie said a bit pushy wanting to get out of the terminal.

Judy agrees and eats her subway while walking out of the terminal with Cassie and down the escalator where many people waited at the bottom to reunite with friends or family.

As soon as Cassie reached the ground and the crowds subsided there was Peter coming up to her and Judy. He still looked the same when Cassie last saw Peter almost over a year ago. Peter's dark brown curls came down to his shoulders, his face is somewhat long. When he smiled his grin looked like it could go on forever. A few years ago some people would call him goofy but now he really grew into his changing look.

Judy runs up to Peter and hugs him first. "Hello baby brother I've missed you." She said wrapping her arms around Peter's slender build.

Peter hugs his sister back. "You too little sis," He said in reference to his taller figure. Peter was at least 5'11 feet tall compared to both Judy and Cassie who were 5'5 feet. Peter glances at Cassie as he unwraps his arms from his sister. "Is this Cassie here?" Peter asks before hugging her. "She's all grown up."

"Hey Peter," Cassie smiles really big up at him hoping she's not giving away an obvious blush. They both hug each other. "Bonjour Cassie. It's really great to have you both here." He said and looked if either of them needed any help with their luggage.

"You two do know how to pack lightly," Peter said as soon as he found out that they both carried one strolling luggage instead of more.

"It was Cassie's idea," Judy prompts as they all walk toward the entrance out of the airport. Peter looks beside him at Cassie and wraps his arm across her shoulders. "You look hungry."

"Yeah, I want to try some foods here," Cassie said pushing back her bangs.

"Unlike Judy," Peter teases his sister and turns his attention back to Cassie. "There is Brasserie Flo just one block away from here." Cassie grew interested when Peter told her it was mostly seafood and the both decided to go there.

When they got there Peter and Cassie ordered the same thing, shrimp and calzone. They sat outside the restaurant and Cassie admired all the historical buildings around her as they sat down and everyone caught up with each other in a splendid talk. A cooling chill of wind came and everyone clanged onto their long coats. "Cassie are you in college right now?" Peter asked.

"No but I will be going in the spring." Cassie sips her water. "I'm thinking about going for Digital Art for my first semester."

"That's neat," Peter nods interestingly. "I hope you've brought a camera along, you could capture some amazing things out here."

"That's not going to be a problem, she already has," Judy winks and lags a bit in an exhausted way. "I would give for some coffee right now."

Peter points down the street. "Just around that block right there I think there's a coffee stand." Judy stands up knowing that a walk would wake her up before getting her caffeine. "Thanks," She said before walking off, leaving Peter and Cassie by themselves. They had finished their meal and now were waiting for Judy to come back. "So what direction are you taking in your artwork here?" Cassie asks Peter.

Peter slides his book sack over and pulls out a sketch book as Cassie brings her chair up closer along with his to look over his work of sketches and paintings. Paintings were mostly consisted of the landscapes in the country of mountains and rivers. Drawings of horses running, buildings and people, Cassie admired everything he drew.

"I would show you mine," Cassie nervously winces with a light smile. "But they aren't as good as yours."

"No they can't be," Peter chuckles. "Come on I want to see them." He encourages.

Cassie caved in and brought her sketches out for Peter to see. "I did this one an hour ago on the plane," Cassie said as the page was already flipped out in the open. Peter liked it and searched through some more. He came to a few pages with the same bird on each page clinging on a tree limb until it flies way. "Here's where your digital art comes into play," Peter spoke astoundingly as he graced Cassie's work. "These are really good." He said glancing seriously into her eyes.

"Thank you," Cassie replies with a genuine smile. "I really want to make some of my work into animations and I don't know hopefully animate cartoon films or shorts."

"That's amazing," Peter gives Cassie a reassuring look. "I believe you can do it." Judy comes back with a medium Styrofoam cup of hot coffee and they all got away from the restaurant and walk a few blocks to Peter's car where he helped the girls put their luggage in the back trunk.

"Where would you both like to go next?"

"The Eiffel Tower of course," Judy proclaims once she buckles herself into the car seat. Cassie sits behind them and makes an uncomfortable expression. Eiffel Towel, huge heights, Cassie thought. She never told anyone that she was afraid of heights and the thought of going to the top of a tower frightened her. "How about is Cassie?" Peter asks her looking through his rear view mirror.

"Yes sure," Cassie replied. She was not going to ruin their fun for the sake of her problem with heights. It'll all be done before she'll know it. Peter nods shifts into gear towards the Eiffel Tower.

Like usual sometimes Judy would critique on Peter's driving and it was just like old times when they used to pick up Cassie from grade school now and then during her childhood. It never grew old.

On arrival Peter parks the car two blocks away from the tower. Cassie glances up at it as if it were the scariest theme park ever, she could feel her heartbeat as if it were about to beat out of her chest.

"It's taller than how I imagined it to be." Judy said as she blocks the sun rays with her arm when she looks up at the tower. "Cassie are you still coming?" She asked when she noticed Cassie staggering behind her and Peter.

"Yes I'm right behind you guys," Cassie replies taking another sip of her water to calm her nerves. Cassie cringes as they reach the first step and couldn't believe she was about to go through with this as her nerves built. She couldn't do this.

Suddenly Peter's cell phone rang. He checked who called and excuses himself from Judy and Cassie. "I have to take this really quick." The girls tell him to go ahead and that they will be waiting for him to continue their climb up the Eiffel Tower.

"Cassie are you alright?" Judy asks concerned patting her arm. Cassie had a pale look come across her as if she was about to be sick.

"I'm fine," Cassie said in a somewhat jumpy gulp. It was obvious to Judy that something was bothering Cassie and she knew it too. "Cassie?" Judy asked again.

"I can't climb this tower Judy," Cassie admitted. "I'm terrified of heights and climbing. You and Peter go ahead. I'd hate to spoil your fun."

"I wish you can come up there with us," Judy wraps her hands around Cassie's wrists pleaing. "We can both go on the elevator and beat Peter at the top."

Cassie manages a smile as she thought about it and then Peter hung up with the person he was talking to coming back up to Judy and Cassie. "That was my old art professor. He's going to be showcasing most of my art in Le Havre tonight and tomorrow. He wants me to be a guest speaker so I'll take you both to my apartment and as you are settled you,-"

"No," Judy disagrees quickly. "You are not bailing on us Peter. We're coming with you."

Peter accepted after Judy rambled on just to make her stop. "We'll have to leave now before traffic starts." Peter said walking back towards the car. The girls follow him.


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's a chapter. Again I don't know how long it'll take me to update another one because of school, work and blah life. **

**I have pictures of what Cassie and Peter looks like on my page towards the bottom. You'll have to copy and paste Peter's link though.**

**WARNING: Minor Adult Theme in this chapter.**

**Enjoy! :) **

* * *

Peter takes the driving seat and Judy takes shot gun again as Cassie buckles up in the back feeling a bit relieved she didn't have go on the Eiffel Tower then in there. Peter apologizes to Judy and Cassie about the change in plans before and after they hit the road.

"Peter it is okay," Judy reassures him for about the third time. "It's only for a couple of days anyways. On the plus side isn't Le Havre on the beach? There's plenty to do."

Peter laughs. "It's below 50 degrees, so what could you possibly do at the beach?" He said pulling the car onto the interstate.

"I'm talking about mingling with cute French guys. Right Cassie?" Judy winks at Cassie.

Cassie smiles as she rolls her eyes and shakes her head, "yeah." She replied with a hint of sarcasm.

Peter phishes at Judy's remark and gives her a slight pathetic glance and concentrates back on the road in front of him and made it out just in time before the traffic started.

It didn't feel like a very long drive to Le Havre. It did take almost three hours but the talks they had, and adoring the beautiful countryside scenery along the way made the time pass by really quickly. "Cassie look there's the beach." Judy points.

Cassie took her eyes off the window seal she stared out of and ahead where Judy had pointed. It was gorgeous like winter clear the water was. Not a single cloud in the sky had formed from morning to the early afternoon she noticed. The day was still very young and very beautiful.

They drove through the city and Peter parks the car across the street from a huge white modern made building with lots of see through massive windows. Cassie hands Peter his portfolio of his works from the back seat as they all got out of the car. A man with white hair and dressed in a gray suit wearing a Bluetooth microphone in his ear comes out of the front doors. "This is splendid," He greets Peter. "Hello Peter."

"Mr. Dubois," Peter shakes his hand. "This is my sister Judy and a family friend of ours, Cassie."

Judy and Cassie shook Mr. Dubois' hand introducing themselves again and Mr. Dubois invited them into the very warm building that everyone had to hang their long coats on a hook before continuing further inside in the heat.

"Is it okay if I take a few pictures?" Cassie asks ready to pull out her mini canon camera.

"Sure," Mr. Dubois replied. "However you can only take just a few and not everything in here."

Cassie thanks him pulling out her camera first coming up to a human sculpture and snaps a picture of it. She skips a few paintings and snaps some of her favorites.

"Fiona," Peter calls and Cassie jolts her head to see a very pretty woman come in. She is tall and her red hair cuts in small layers around her face and the middle of her neck. She looked the type that could be a model, she probably was, Cassie thought.

"Peter my sweet," Fiona said wrapping her arms around Peter's shoulders and pecks her lips against his lightly. It was enough to send a nervous shiver up Cassie's spine. "I've missed you yesterday." Fiona continued and traces her finger underneath Peter's chin gently.

Peter wraps his arms around Fiona's back. "Well my sister and friend are now here."

Judy came walking up first before Cassie slowly made her way over. "Hi," Fiona said to both Judy and Cassie. "I can tell that this one is your sister." She didn't point to Judy but at Cassie.

"Uh, no," Judy slightly laughs. "That would be me. I'm Judy and that is Cassie our family friend." Judy kept a big grin on her face as she looks up to Peter. "Peter is she your girlfriend?"

"For almost three weeks now yes," Peter replied and Cassie's stomach sinked after he had said that.

"I'm Fiona Dubois the board of Directors daughter." She smiles.

Mr. Dubois comes up behind them. "Fiona why don't you take Judy and Cassie on a tour around the city while I talk with Peter about his presentation."

"Alright daddy," Fiona walks out of Peter's arms and kisses her father on the cheek. "Come on ladies."

Judy instantly follows as Cassie falters and looks to Peter. "This wont take long," He prompts Cassie by softly nudging her shoulder with his hand. Cassie gives him a side grin and catches up with Judy grabbing her coat and walks back outside.

VIVIVIIVIVIV

Fiona lights up a long cigarette once they got outside and her first puff landed right into Cassie's face as she was putting on her coat, the smell had already reached her nose before having a chance to cover it, although Cassie has never smoked a day in her life it was the strongest stuff she's ever taken in being around someone that does in fact smoke.

Cassie turns away and coughs as she covered her mouth. "I'm sorry darling." Fiona apologizes patting Cassie gently on the back.

"I'm fine," Cassie said moving away from her a little. They walked down the street and around a couple of blocks until sea gulls were heard and Cassie knew that they were nearing the beach at their sound and the waves were the biggest giveaway as well.

"Please excuse me I have to run to the ladies room for a bit," Fiona said and Judy and Cassie excused her. Fiona darts off as Judy and Cassie continue to walk and still stayed in plain sight for when Fiona would return.

Cassie had been shaking ever since they left the art building, it wasn't a cold shake and Judy had been watching it for a while. "Cassie you are shivering like something is wrong."

"I'm just starving is all," Cassie lied.

"That was two and a half hours ago since you last ate something. Cass?" Judy asked again very concerned.

"It's nothing Judy," Cassie exclaims lowly.

Judy could see that she didn't want to talk about whatever was upsetting her for now. They came upon a boardwalk near lots of tourists and gift shops. Judy looks back at where they first stood when Fiona took off. "I wonder what is taking Fiona so long. She's been gone for at least ten minutes now."

"Who knows," Cassie rolls her eyes without Judy seeing it.

"I see a water stand over there and I'm very thirsty. I don't want to go anywhere where Fiona can't see us." Judy said.

"Go on, I'll keep a look out for her." Cassie prompts Judy.

"Are you sure Cassie?" Judy asks almost in an unsure tone.

"Yes I'll know where you are," Cassie said backing away from the boardwalk. "Ok," Judy replies and walks towards the water stand.

Cassie walks back up to where Fiona had left her and Judy. She remembered her darting off down a clean alley so she follows down calling for her. "Fiona? Are you still back here?"

Never did Cassie see a doorway leading into restrooms anywhere and at the end of the alley there is a hidden garden that came into view on her left. She walks in slowly. "Fiona?" Cassie said again. Walking inside the gardens gates, she can hear a sound at the far end of the garden. It sounded like a make out session.

Crossing over between a hedge Cassie spots Fiona making out with another man that was not Peter. Fiona moans in pleasure as the man pushes his pelvis against hers and French kisses her.

Cassie looked on in shock as her jaw drops, why that two timing hound, Cassie thought to herself.

Fiona was massaging her leg up and down with the mysterious man and was about to take off her blouse when she sees Cassie and gasps. "Wait just a moment Paul," Fiona whispers to the man. "Cassie,"

Cassie turns around in disgust and wanted to get out of there. "Cassie wait." Fiona catches up to Cassie by jumping in front of her. "Please Cassie keep this to yourself."

"Why?" Cassie exclaims angrily. "You are going behind one of my best friends back here."

Paul mumbles something in French which Cassie did not understand, Fiona proclaims something in French loudly back at Paul. Cassie could hear Paul groan and slamming his fist into something.

"Cassie please understand that this isn't my idea, it's my fathers." Fiona kept on explaining. "He wants me to date someone artistic, someone like Peter. But I don't want that so Paul is my real boyfriend."

"And you just lie and sneak behind Peter's back like this?" Cassie hisses.

"He's going to know soon, just let me be the one to break it to him," Fiona said. "He's worked so hard to get where he's at because of my father, if he knew about this that would ruin all of it and my father will not help him any longer."

Cassie thought about what Fiona just said, she didn't reply though Cassie did nod her head sternly letting Fiona know that she will keep her mouth shut for the time being and turns around to walk away.

VIVIVIIVIVIV

Cassie comes back out from the alley with her arms crossed trying to shake those images away fromher head, it sure did beat her jealousy over thinking that Peter was in a real relationship with Fiona, this just absolutely tore her in half.

Cassie waited for a while before deciding to join up with Judy again. She wanted to get rid of the more shivers she got this time before Judy would ask her anymore questions about them and if she was alright.

A few seconds later Cassie perks her head up hearing a faint thumping noise, she tried to spot where it was coming from but no one had a drum set outside. The noise placed her into this trance like state, it made her want to know more about it and to find it. She steps out and crosses the boardwalk onto the beach as the thumping grew louder and stronger.

Cassie fidgets a bit as the noise grew stronger and scared her out of the trance, still she had to know where it was coming from, if she didn't then she would certainly grow insane. She walked as far as the thumping noise did not grow any longer.

Cassie gets down on her knees close to shore and digs through the muddy sand with her hands and pulls out a rectangular box when all of a sudden the noise came to an instant stop.

Cassie fips it around to read the cover of the brown object, "Jumanji" it read. A hand lays on top of Cassie's shoulder and she jumps as she tilts her head to see who it was. "It's just me Cassie." Judy said stunned. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"I found this," Cassie shows Judy the game box as she stands up.

"You saw this from all the way over there?" Judy asks with wide eyes.

"Yeah I did," Cassie shrugs.

"I would put it back down Cassie, it might belong to someone coming back for it." Judy said.

Cassie shakes her head. "I had to dig it out. No one left it here today."

"Cassie," Judy said slowly through gritted teeth. "It's fine Judy," Cassie reassures her.

"There you two are," Fiona came up towards Cassie and Judy. "I've been looking everywhere. I'm glad I found you. What's that?" She looked at the game Cassie held.

"Something she claims she found," Judy said for Cassie.

"Well I'm sorry to do this to you, but I'm not feeling all too good. We should go back to my place." Fiona said.

Judy was up to it and Cassie did the best she could to keep her mouth shut about Fiona and Paul as they walked off the beach.


	4. Chapter 3

**I've got 93 views on this story so far and I'd like to thank every one of you taking your time and giving this story a chance.**

**Please enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Cassie and Judy along with Fiona walk around the blocks again up towards a nice big and fancy white limo stretch. The times Cassie had ever ridden in one was during one fancy party and for her grand fathers' funeral eight years ago. Never did she go in one for prom but that was because she wasn't interested in going and never did.

Fiona walks over to the driver's side of the car and knocks gently on the window. "Alfonso, wake up in there you sleepy head." She slightly teased.

Slowly the window scrolls down and instead of looking directly at Fiona first Alfonso glances with his lazy eye towards Judy and Cassie. "Who are these peoples Fiona?"

"Relax dear Alfonso, this is Peter's sister and friend. They'll be staying with us for about two or three days." Fiona pats Alfonso's head as if he were a dog and opens the very back door of the limo where she glides in and Judy shrugs to Cassie whether to go in or not.

Cassie gradually shrugs back with the Jumanji game tucked tightly underneath her arm and follows Judy into the car for Cassie did not want to sit next to Fiona. "I cannot wait for you to see Daddy's house." Fiona spoke as soon as the limo was put into gear and pulled out onto the road. Cassie places the game gently on her lap as Fiona continued what she was saying to them.

"It is placed on gorgeous fifty acres of land with eight of my daddy's wonderful Arabic black and white horses." Fiona was saying lifting her hands and twirling her fingers exquisitely. "There's lavishing furniture on the inside of our large house so plush that you'll sink in to as if you're on cloud nine. It's right on the beach too which is very lovely. If Peter and I are still together you both really must come and visit us again during the summer because then the beach is really warm and cozy and is so relaxing with all the waves coming at you…"

"Someone is feeling better all of a sudden," Cassie whispers to Judy lowly as Fiona continues undisturbed. Judy winces and Cassie rolls her eyes privately and looks out the window next her tuning Fiona out of her own head.

They went over a few more hills and finally the limo turns right down a one way gravel road along with white fences on both sides of the road as well as cypress trees. The limo swerves a few times before coming up to a black gate.

Alfonso scrolls down the window again and leans out pressing a button on an intercom. "I see you Alfonso," Said a voice from the intercom and the gates open up ahead. Alfonso drives ahead a tad bit slower this time.

"You know you two are awfully quiet," Fiona said to Judy and Cassie.

"No," Judy shakes her head in complete disagreement. "We were just listening to your lovely descriptions about where you live."

"Oh I'm sorry if I rambled too much on the way here." Fiona apologized.

They came to a clearing and the house they came up to wasn't a house to Judy or Cassie at all. It was on a very high hilltop, a vineyard and ranch surrounds it as well as tall and wide water fountains. Cassie thought it looked twenty times bigger than her own house in New Hampshire, if people were to consider her house a mansion she considered Fiona's house term as a castle.

Fiona's place looked three stories high with possibly another story high, the mansion stretched as long as the Capital in Washington D.C, that's how big it was to both Cassie and Judy.

"Your home is beautiful just like you've said Fiona." Judy said shocked, Cassie knew by the look on Judy's face that she would not want to leave here anytime sooner than two days. Although she couldn't really blame her.

"Thank you," Fiona said. "It's been a part of my family since the very early eighteen hundreds." They all got out of the limo as soon as it came to a complete stop. "Thank you Alfonso," Fiona said and Judy and Cassie thanked him as well before he drove off.

"I'll show you the guest rooms. I bet you'll both love the ocean views." Fiona said and led the way into her home which opens up in a massive grand foyer and two wide spiral staircases leading up into opposite sides of the second floor hallway and in the center a staircase obviously leading up to the third floor. That was where Fiona took them.

She showed them three already available guest rooms. They were all the same size, really big with a queens sized bed next to open glass balconies. One of each rooms had different theme colors. One was a darker pink, light and dark blue, and purple. Cassie chose the blue room as Judy chose the pink room.

Once Cassie was settled she placed the game Jumanji on top of a table in her room. She was too tired to look at it. She didn't know why her sleepiness suddenly took a hold of her so fast, perhaps it was because the room was very historic looking and felt cozy so she laid her head down on the bed and found herself in a dream as she drifted off.

It was about a quarter til almost three hours when Cassie woke up and felt hungry. She had forgotten where she was for a seconds and then remembered the events of that morning and at noon. She gets up from the bed slipping back into her comfortable boots and walks up to a stand up mirror in the room to check if her eyeliner didn't run down her face or smudged. It didn't and she walks out of the room going next door to Judy's room where she saw her actually reading. Cassie hardly ever saw Judy reading a book unless it was people magazine.

"Hey Cass," Judy said waving her fingers without looking up.

Cassie made her way over to Judy and glances over her book. "Wow you aren't hiding a magazine inside the pages. I'm impressed Judy." Cassie teases.

"This was always my favorite book. I read it before and after you were born. That's why you never saw me with a book."

Why did you stop reading?" Cassie asks curiously.

Before Judy had a chance to reply to Cassie her cell phone rings. Cassie looks over at the phone since it was closet to her. "It's Peter." Cassie said.

"Can you please answer it I'm at the good part." Judy said in a trance like tone with her eyes set on the book.

Cassie picks up the phone with a soft laugh and answers as she puts it up against her ear. "Hey Peter this is Cassie. Judy is lost in a book at the moment."

Peter laughs into the phone. "Are you serious?"

Cassie nods her head at it. "Yes I know. I'm still trying to believe it for myself too." When Cassie said that Judy takes a small cushion from the arm chair she sat in and playfully throws it at Cassie's feet. Cassie tries to dodge it but hits her ankle softly.

"I tried finding you guys at the beach, I'd thought Fiona would take you there." Peter said.

"She said she didn't feel good so we are at her home right now." Cassie replied a bit lethargically.

"Alright I'll be there in twenty minutes." Peter said before they both hung up on each other. "Okay," Cassie looks down at Judy. "We need to go downstairs and wait for Peter to arrive so he doesn't handle with all of our luggage in the car."

Judy follows Cassie downstairs with her eyes still glued to the book. Instead of waiting outside in the cold they waited in the large foyer looking out of the windows. In about fifteen minutes later Peter arrives and Cassie was the first to make it out of the front door to go and greet him. Cassie takes her bag and suitcase. Peter offered to help her with her suit case upstairs. "No it's fine I've got it, thanks." She smiles at Peter.

Since Judy carried a lot more Peter carried one of her suitcases to her room. As soon as everything was in its' proper places Peter gently knocks on Cassie's door. She tilts her head and smiles to see that it was him. "Yes Peter you can come in." She said in a friendly tone.

Peter came in with a really big smile on his face. "You told me that you were into digital art so today I got this for you," He presents her a portrait of little girl surrounded by jungle creatures as they looked up to her. "Oh my goodness," Cassie looked at it as peter hands it over. She runs her fingers gently across the art. "This is the original piece."

Yeah it sure is," Peter replies growing ecstatic from Cassie's features. "Peter I love it a lot. How much did it cost you?" Cassie asked.

"I got it because the girl reminded me so much of you when you were little," Peter said softly and then chuckles. ""I'm not telling you how much it costed because I wanted to get it especially for you." His smile grew even bigger.

"I really appreciate and love it a lot." Cassie nods and looks up at him with a warm smile and her face full of gratitude. "Thank you."

They exchange long smiles and then peter notices the game Cassie found on the beach on the table in the room. "Now I haven't seen this before."

Cassie follows Peter's glance and gently puts the digital art on the bed. "I found this on the beach today. Oddly enough it was buried in sand when I dug it up."

Peter touches the game box as though he had seen it once before but could not remember how. Judy comes right into the room. "Oh you see the game Cassie found today." She leans against the door.

"Judy did we play something like this when were kids? The game looks familiar." Peter asks

Judy shakes her head. "Nope. The only board games we ever played were monopoly and scrabble."

"No I think we played this before. Come on, Cassie you want play it?" Peter said opening the box set up from left to right. "Sure," Cassie replied.

"Judy come on and play this game with us." Peter prompts his sister to join them.

"Are you serious you guys?" Judy slumps over but joins them anyways.

Peter brings the game to everyone as they decided to sit on the floor. Cassie looks at the side of game picking up the elephant game piece and reads the description embedded below. "Jumanji. A game for those who seek to find a way to leave their world behind. You roll the dice to move your token. Doubles get another turn. The first player to reach the end wins."

"What you doing?" Fiona asks at the door.

"Fiona," Peter announces. "We need four players want to join us?"

"Don't you guys find it a tad bit dark in here? I know a better place in the house where we could play it." Fiona suggests. Everyone picks up the game pieces and follows Fiona.

* * *

**So what do you all think so far?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I'm sorry that this took me an entire month to finally get to work on and update. But don't fear because I always finish the stories that I start on. Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows. You guys are why I love to write.**

**Okay enough talk, now story. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Fiona leads everyone towards the far end of the floor into a bright sunny colored room with large rectangular windows everywhere. "Much better, now we can all see what we are doing." Fiona exhaled vibrantly more than the bright colors in the room itself.

Peter helps Cassie unfold the game again. Cassie lifts the compartment on the game board to retrieve the pieces. As she does they came out of her hand with all four standing in their starting points. Cassie jumped and lets out a small gasp. Peter calms her. "It's got to be micro chipped. I've seen other game boards do this."

"So who is playing what?" Fiona said taking a seat in an arm chair pulling it closer to the coffee table as Cassie, Peter and Judy took a seat on the couch. Judy tries to pull the piece shaped like a monkey off of the board and it wouldn't budge. "I think this game chooses who we're playing. Cassie you want to go first?"

"Sure." Cassie picks up the dice from the board shaking them in her hand four times before releasing her grip and the dice rolls on '5'. "Five."

For a few seconds nothing happened and Cassie was going to try what Judy had already tried to do, grab the piece and move it herself, then the elephant shaped piece glided slowly to the fifth spot on the board.

Fiona was amazed as she watched Cassie's piece move by itself. "Oh I loves this game."

"There's a message in the middle." Peter said and they all lean forward watching the letters appear together.

Cassie begins to read its' message. "It is dangerous to only get to five, only a few more paces to escape the bee hive." Cassie looks at everyone with a quirky facial expression thinking the sayings were weird and shrugs. "Okay."

"I will go next." Fiona said taking the dice and began to shake it in her hand.

"Wait!" Peter exclaims looking up towards the ceiling. Fiona didn't drop her dice yet. Everyone asked Peter what the matter was. "Listen do you hear something?" He replied to them.

Everybody sat in silence trying to hear what Peter noticed. Cassie could hear it, then Judy and Fiona. "Well I hope that comes from outside!" Fiona gripped at her chair.

The buzzing noises grew louder and louder. "It sounds like it's coming from the vents." Cassie said keeping her eyes on the walls to keep track of the noise.

"Are those bee sounds? I'm allergic to those." Judy sounded of in fright.

Cassie laid her eyes on the vent in the room and out came a swarm of up to fifteen bees. Judy screamed the loudest than anyone else and left out of the room running and slams the door behind her.

Cassie and Peter grab magazines and began swiping the bees with them. Cassie didn't know how long she could keep it up after being stung once on the neck, she gasped in pain and felt like running out after Judy to safety.

Fiona was doing nothing except stood out of the way of the swarming bees and cheered Peter and Cassie to kill them while screaming.

"We need to crack the windows," Peter told Cassie and they both one by one lifted the windows and started to swipe the bees towards the window where the ones that they did not kill flew out and disappeared into the distance.

Peter and Cassie shut the windows and searched the room to make sure that they got every single bee.

Fiona went out to look for Judy to come back as Peter looked at Cassie's sting on her neck. He easily got the stinger out and gave Cassie some anti-bacterial crème. "I'm fine thanks Peter."

Fiona came back in with a shook up Judy. "Are you sure they're all gone?" Judy then looked at Cassie with crème on her neck. "Cassie are you okay?"

"Yeah," Cassie smiled. "I was stung only once so it's okay."

"Weren't we just talking about bee hives in this silly game?" Judy said coming back to sit down and looked more alert than ever.

"I told the butler to have the crew check it out." Fiona said. "I promise this will not happen again while you all stay here."

They got back to normal and looked at the game. Fiona takes the dice out of her pocket. She shakes them up again and releases over the board. She makes an unsatisfied exhale. "Two? Come on game I said I loved you." The piece shaped like a human hunter moved to the second space on her side of the board. Fiona leans over the board to read her message. "Though the dark is very frightening, lightning is all the more terrifying."

Just then the light bulbs in the room flicked off with a loud bang. Judy screams really loud as she covered her ears. "That sounded like actual lightening!" Judy exclaims fearfully. "We should put this game away now!"

Fiona chuckles. "Judy you need to relax, it's probably the crew working upstairs and sometimes they have to turn off the electricity when they work. And it's still very bright in here."

While Cassie was scared too Fiona did have a point about that part, there was no actual lightening inside of the house or even outside for that matter.

Peter took the dice and tries to hand them to Judy. "Judy you want to go next?" Judy looks down at the dice and shakes her head no without saying a word. "Well I guess I'm next then." Peter shakes the dice and lets it land on the board. "Seven."

Cassie scratches her bee sting and forgot for a moment that it had happened and she quickly stopped.

The rhino piece moves over the seventh space. Everyone was interested to see what it had to say in the message so they all leaned forward again as Peter read it aloud. "There's no need to hide, come and play the game inside."

They all glanced at each other oddly. Suddenly the room began to shake and Judy got up to go through the door again only this time the door knob didn't bolt the door open. Cassie stood up from the couch backing away from the game, not knowing what was really going on, if it was real life or was it the game doing this. Out of the game message board came an eerie green mist. It came for Peter and wraps around his torso like rope. "Peter!" Cassie quickly flung her arms around him to pull him away from the game.

The game was too strong that it sucked them both into the game, next it took Fiona. Even though she looked tall and glamorous type she really did know how to put up a fight. It took a lot longer for the mist to get a hold of her than it did with Peter and Cassie. "Judy!"

Judy ran up in front of Fiona taking her wrists trying to pull her back, there was really no use and the game dragged them both in as well with no trouble.

* * *

Cassie felt like she fell between time and space and then landed onto something soft. In her surroundings were the sun, large trees, jungle trees at that with long vines and large roots, great mountains of all different shapes and sizes, the sounds of water and loud bird calls. "Cassie!" She could hear Peter's and Judy's voice calling out to her. Her vision got blurry and went to normal colors to a dark red color.

"Peter? Judy?!" Cassie calls out to them and tries to get up but falls back down again. Her bee sting on her neck felt a lot worse. Instead of it itching or stinging anymore it became a massive deal of pressure.

"She's over here! I hates this game now!" Fiona called.

Cassie felt something worse beginning to happen, after she fell back on the ground she had no feeling in her legs or feelings at all. Everything felt and looked like drowsiness.

Everyone came rushing at Cassie. "Does anyone feel as strange as I do?" Cassie asked them.

"Oh my God! Peter," Judy exclaimed. "Look at her sting bite."

Cassie didn't like the reaction facial expressions on Peter's and Judy's faces. "No," Peter said in a low voice.

"What's wrong?" Cassie asked.

"Come on," Peter lifts Cassie up into his arms and carries her until they are stopped by a tribe standing in front of everyone with sharp spear heads pointed at them.

A large man Peter and the others assumed to be a chief said something in a foreign language and demanded some of his tribe members by pointing to Cassie. Two of the members took Cassie out of Peter's arms. "Where are you taking her?" Peter asked but none of them replied or seemed to have hinted to understand him.

Peter looks at the chief after Cassie disappeared into the tribe with everyone else. The chief still stood in his, Judy's and Fiona's way. So Peter asks again only to the Chief. "Where are they taking her?"

The chief first narrows his eyes at the three people in front of them and his features softens. "You ally with stinging girl?"

"Yes," Peter and everyone else said. The chief didn't seem to understand so they all smiled and nodded. The cief understood that time with a long smile, Fiona winced and grimaced at his gross looking teeth.

The chief laughs. "You come with yes? Make ally better yes." Everyone nods again.

"To your village?" Judy asks slowly and shows an example of a house with her arm and hand movement.

The chief nods and turns around to face his tribe to lead them on. "You come, you come!" He kept repeating.

Peter, Judy, and Fiona follow right beside Cassie who was being carried. Her eyes drifted into sleep and is still alive. "Hang in there Cass."

They hiked up the hills far and wide before reaching the village. All of the huts were built up in the trees and Peter along with Judy felt nervous when they took Cassie into one of the huts and couldn't go in to be with her.

It was getting dark soon and no word came once Peter started a fire for himself, Judy and Fiona.

* * *

**So what do yall think?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ah finally another update :D Seeing that Jumanji was on TV tonight really helped make me write and finish this faster as I watched it. Chapter 7 should be out really soon on a good note.**

**Please enjoy this chapter. ;) **

* * *

Cassie began to open up her eyes. Her vision was still blurry so Cassie blinks a few times before seeing a circular roof above her that looked like it is made with bamboo. There were a few holes in the roof and Cassie could see that the sky was dimming towards dusk. Carefully she started to sit herself up.

She hadn't realized until getting up that she was in no bed but in fact on layers of animal fur and feathers on the floor. It was very comfortable and Cassie who had forgotten everything that had recently happened now remembered everything. She thought that maybe she was still dreaming and that everything that happened was only just a dream.

Her neck still itched from the bee sting and was going to scratch it without thinking that she might infect it even more by doing so. Instead her hand laid on a plant that had been placed on her neck and underneath she could feel this soothing ointment. Whatever it was it sure is working because as Cassie gently rubbed it on the sting the itchiness began to go away.

Other than that a head ache began to come on and her stomach growled furiously. Slowly step by step Cassie gets up to her feet and makes her way towards the entrance out. She was starting to worry about what had happened to Judy, Peter and Fiona, even though Cassie didn't much care for her she still worried about what happened to her as well and if they were all possibly close by.

She makes her way outside and as she expected looking up at the sky it was almost dark. She also saw that she was very high up in the trees. She saw many of the huts beside and in front of her up in high oak like trees. Most of the native women of the exotic place were out with their children on the ground as they played with other children. The games they played looked very similar to those back home like rugby and tag.

"I wouldn't lean like that," Said a deep voice behind Cassie. It had a foreign accent to it, like an African accent. Cassie had been leaning on the banister supporting herself to see how high up from the ground she was in the tree.

Cassie stopped leaning and stood straight as she turned around to see who spoke from behind. A dark toned middle-aged native man stood there with his left palm over lapping his right, he smiled. He wore his long ebony dreadlocks in one ponytail that came to his shoulders and animal skin clothing.

"Hey," Cassie said. "Where am I?"

The native bows. "You are in safe place. Come, your friends wait for you." He lends his arm for Cassie to follow him and she does lagging a bit behind looking beyond the village and out towards the wild jungle. Cassie soon catches up with him. If she already didn't already feel mellowed out, which the medicine she was given was obviously doing she'd be panicking right now. She wanted answers soon before she does too.

"You remind me of someone I once knew." The native said as they reached the ground. "My name is Jumah."

"I'm Cassie Pa-,"

"Cassie!" Judy yelled over by a sitting area with Peter and Fiona by a fire. They all got up to greet her and hugged her. "We were all so scared for you."

"Are you alright Cassie?" Peter asked concerned placing his hand gently on Cassie's shoulder.

Cassie smiles. "I feel great actually, most of all I'm wanting some answers on why we are here." She knew by the look on their faces that they were wanting to get the same information as well.

Fiona phishes. "I wish we could but everyone here doesn't seem to know any English."

Cassie glances at Jumah before she could say anything and by then he had already spoken. "I will tell you everything." Jumah said and this made Fiona jump and her eyes widened in surprise.

They all sat down in a circle by the fire and had this stew mixed with meat, leaves, and vegetables. Apart from Jumah no one wanted to know what else was in the stew because it tasted very different and they were too hungry to stop, plus it was actually very good.

Jumah had to ask them something first before giving them the answer. "So when you play the game what message did you get and how many players were there?"

"It was only the four of us," Peter replied to the question. "It said something about us all having to come and play the game inside."

Jumah nods. "I know where you need to go."

Suddenly the chief from earlier came up to everyone. "You leave." He pointed to Cassie and everyone. He said a few other things however it was in the native language that they didn't understand. Judy pants nervously. "Leave? What does he mean?"

Jumah translated into his native language and conversed with the chief. Once they were finished the chief left and Jumah didn't look like he was about to spill pleasing news to them. "I'm sorry, though it has always been this way. We are a loud to only help little to people who come inside from the outside land. So as soon as the sun completely sets you all must go on elsewhere."

Everyone felt nervous to their stomach. "What is this rule for?" Cassie asked and she see's that Fiona releases a few tears and swipes them away.

"It has always been written, if my people and I were to break it, bad happenings would come into our village." Jumah said. "Come with me I will show you where to go."

Before they set off with Jumah, Fiona had stumped her foot furiously. "How about you show us a safer way out of here!" She demanded.

Jumah sighed, "There is no other way. Once you start the game you have to finish it, in order to finish it then you go home."

"So finishing the game is our only way out?" Judy said for conformation.

Jumah nods. "Yes. I will show you a map where you need to go."

Fiona began to panic, she was not getting used to her surroundings at all and the idea of having to around different surroundings began to frighten her. Judy kept by Fiona's side trying to help her out and that she isn't alone in this, it was terrifying all of them. Peter walked beside Cassie's side all the way to Jumah's hut, at times Cassie wondered why it was not Peter that was comforting his girlfriend and Judy was.

Upon arriving Jumah goes to light a candle and straight to the drawer and opens it taking out a map scroll. "I will point you in the direction where you need to go and the rest will not be hard to follow."

They go outside and Jumah points to the northeast and tells them that they should go that way and that they'll come to a waterfall which they'll have to go through and after that the road is straight on from there.

After Fiona calmed down a tad bit she had to ask Jumah how he is the only Native in the village to know English. "Many times I went out there and I would sometimes speak to 'Jungle Boy' I always called him. He taught me English so he wouldn't be alone all the time while he was here." Jumah said.

"Is he still out there?" Cassie asked.

"No I believe he got out. He's the one you remind me of a lot." Jumah said.

"So I guess I'm Jungle Girl then?" Cassie joked and Jumah laughs.

All of a sudden a loud roar came over from the high mountains of the north. It sounded like a mixture of a train and a wolf howl. It lasted for a few seconds and then went away.

"What was that?" Fiona shivers.

Everyone looked towards the mountains terrified. It was the most horrifying sound they'd ever heard.

"Don't be frightened of it," Jumah said. "It will not bother you."

"But what is it?" Fiona asked again.

Jumah did not reply to her and saw that the sun had now set and it was night. "It is time that you were all off. I wish I can come but I cannot."

Jumah walks down with them, Fiona groans a little on the way down. Once there Jumah hands Peter a torch with fire lit on it. "I shouldn't do this." He hands everyone a sack of vegetables and fruits as well as bread. "Make sure that whoever wins call out the name Jumanji."

They all nodded and thanked Jumah for his great advice to them and set afoot into the dark jungle. Peter led the way with Cassie, Judy, and Fiona clinging on Peter's arm still groaning and uncomfortable to the new sights and shrieked as birds flew out from the bushes scaring her. "I'm so tired. I want to sleep and hopefully find myself in my own bedroom and that none of this ever happened."

They all admitted to be feeling that way at that moment. Everyone was beginning to feel tired after an hour walking and still no sight of the water fall. "Let's atleast make it to the falls before we all stop." Peter said. Judy and Cassie agreed while Fiona whined about it some more.


	7. Chapter 6

**Finally some fluff. ;) I meant to work on this chapter more a few weeks ago but college got hectic as usual however it will never stop me from writing my stories.**

**Please enjoy and enjoy the cute fluffiness :D**

* * *

On and on they continued to walk and still there is no sign or sound of falling water came. Just when they were all going to call it a night the sound of thunder and storm clouds came rolling in Peter and Cassie suggested to keep going until they can find shelter of some kind.

Fiona hovers her arms above shielding her head as though it was already raining. They quickened their pace looking back to make sure that the storm clouds stayed far behind them. "Listen," Cassie gasps. Everyone stood still and heard the sound of water fall. Not rain, but the relieving sound of an actual waterfall nearby. "We are close." Fiona jumps for joy and darts before anyone else.

Everyone runs after Fiona towards the sound of the waterfall pushing away leaf and tall grass brush out of their way. They saw that Fiona halted instantly upon arriving and so did everyone else. "You've got to be joking." Fiona Phished.

Cassie knew what she was probably thinking. There were no ways, bridge or passage along the waterfalls edge. So the only way inside the waterfall is to swim in its' lagoon. "We can either swim over that'll take no time or stay here and get soaked in the rain all night long." Peter gave Fiona those only options.

Fiona rolls her eyes and went for the swimming in the lagoon option. They all did, one by one Peter helped Judy, Fiona and Cassie into the lagoon before he went in himself following them. "This water reeks!" Fiona exclaimed. No one had to argue with that since they all thought the same. The water wasn't too steep except for Cassie, she had to swim with every limb in her body when everyone else who is taller that her can plant their feet on the bottom floor.

Suddenly there came this faint gurgling noise and afterwards there came an unexpected ripple in the water. Then suddenly there came ripple noises in other areas all at once.

"Swim faster," Peter said. Everyone obeyed as they looked behind and saw long and dark stick figures gliding in the water closer to them. Too close that Peter who kept the fire torch from getting wet began swinging the torch to the crocodiles that are now approaching rapidly.

Fiona reached the waterfall without looking back climbing up the rocks after coming through it and up into a dark tunnel. Cassie glances around to see Peter defending off the crocodiles. It is a very brave act by him though she started to grow worried. "Peter!" She called.

Judy now reached the waterfall and tries to reach grip on Cassie's collar. "Cassie come on!" She too worried about her brother Peter as her eyes shifted onto him. He had always pulled these stunts as a teenager she remembered, with snakes, spiders and unthinkable other creatures. "Peter you too! Come on!"

Cassie looks at Judy, biting her lip she made up her mind and swam towards Peter. "Cassie!" Judy calls to her now shivering and terrified for the both of them.

Cassie quickly takes Peter by the shoulder and he looks at her surprised. "Lets go!" Cassie said sternly. Peter still swung the torch of fire, and he backs up with Cassie towards the waterfall as she pulls him. The crocodiles started to back away a little and Peter then tossed it at one that tried to lung at them.

Peter turns around and swims faster side by side with Cassie, he pushes her in front of them that way she can get through the waterfall first. Cassie went through the waterfall and waits for Peter to join her. He did after few seconds. "Go Cassie!" Peter said still pushing Cassie from the back. Fiona and Judy screamed for them both to come up to safety.

There is a gleam of pale blue light behind Judy and Fiona, Peter saw. Yet Judy saw a dark shadow coming from behind Peter and Cassie. "Look out!"

Cassie turns around as she began to climb the rocks and grips Peter by the collar quickly before the crocodile from behind snapped his long snout of large piercing teeth that almost came upon Peter's head. They both dart up the rocks and one really large rock that no crocodile could walk over. They reach the top and Judy did not hesitate wrapping her arms around her brother. That was really a close call for him just now.

Peter hugs his sister back and lifts his eyesight on Cassie. "Thank you Cassie." He said and Cassie smiles.

As soon as they all came into the tunnel they could see the other side and there stood a few posts and a long bridge that went out into the far away mountains. The group went over to look at it. It is made out of old wood and Peter tested it out, getting on the bridge he could see below a really long drop, about eight hundred feet. They didn't think that they were that far up. "The bridge is a bit sturdy. We'll have to walk across with a few separation in between us though." Peter said.

"That's a great plan," Judy said. "Peter please get off. You've already made us all very nervous tonight as it is." Cassie agreed she could no longer look down since heights terrified her so much. She didn't now how she was going to deal with walking over the bridge tomorrow.

Peter comes back inside the tunnel and after a few minutes later lighting strikes lit the night sky and it began raining. There was not a single drop that came down on them and they were not in the winds way so they felt no mist either.

Peter asked Fiona if she had a lighter on her, luckily she did. "If only I had my cigarettes." She whispered to herself after handing Peter her lighter over to him.

Cassie had gathered a few sticks and rocks as barriers that she found in the tunnel and Peter made a small fire for all of them. Everyone surrounded it and warmed themselves up, after everything that had happened so far they all admitted in this moment that it is relaxing, the sound of a lovely jungle rain storm, the warm fire and they even found that Jumah had obviously packed them blankets in their sacks.

Fiona relaxed very much so that when she wrapped herself very tight in her blanket she instantly fell asleep. Judy soon fell asleep as well and that left Peter and Cassie to talk for about an hour by themselves until they felt very tired themselves. They talked about what they were going to do after they came out of the game or if they'll ever come out.

"I can't imagine the shock on my mothers' face if she realized I was gone. I don't even want to imagine it, she worries so much." Cassie said. "And you have your art presentation."

Peter shakes his head. "To be honest I wish now that I could've declined it in the first place."

"Don't wish that. I should've left this game on the beach the moment I saw it. I knew something magical was drawing me to it."

They both stayed in silence for a while and then Peter noticed how really tired Cassie was getting and he can see she wasn't getting comfortable and shivered. "Are you cold?"

"A little," Cassie replied with grinding teeth.

"Come over here." Peter obliged.

"Really? What about Fiona?" Cassie's eyes grew big.

"She wont mind at all. Once she wakes up and sees that we are still here she'll have that to concern about." Peter reassures.

Cassie gets up with her blanket still wrapped around her and lays next to Peter laying her head and the side of his chest. She felt so comfortable and safe with Peter that it only took a few moments for her to close her eyes and fall asleep.

Later that night a lot of commotion went on in the jungle that woke Cassie, Peter and Judy. It first came in the sound of distant screams and then it grew massively louder until they could hear them being eaten. The thing that was eating them sounded large and monstrous. The roar and howls were enough to even blow out their fire.

Judy crawled on the other end with her brother until the commotions went away and giant footsteps are heard of the beast as it walked away.

Now they grew beyond scared.


	8. Important Author Note

My fellow stories that need to be finished are only going to be on a short hiatus for a while. Don't worry I will continue them if you are following. This has nothing to do with the reactions or etc. I am only sacrificing some of my hobbies for the moment to concentrate on passing college this year because this is very important, also I have 2 movie scripts to publish and my first novel I want to publish as well. At the end of this year I'm getting set on filming and directing my first feature film that I will enter at Sundance. Yes I'm this committed, this is a career opportunity I've always wanted. I'll see all of you guy soon so don't worry.

If you want to chat my inbox is always open.


End file.
